The present invention relates to addressing drug addiction and in particular to monitoring the level of cravings of an addict attempting to overcome their addiction.
Drug addiction is an increasingly serious individual and societal issue. The rate of drug addiction in the United States has reached levels where this addiction affects not only the addict, but society as a whole. Many addicts recognize their personal damage due to the use of drugs and desire to overcome their addiction through various programs. The individuals often successfully complete a program, but are not able to remain drug free after re-entering society, especially when they are subject to the stress that both existed in the past, and stress produced by social issues they encounter when they attempt to rejoin society. Such stress often results in cravings to resume drug use. A need exists for identifying the presence of stress and the resulting cravings to allow intervention before a return to drug use.